It's cold outside
by TrueAvatar
Summary: Ya era bastante malo quedarse atrapado en ese maldito pantano; pero además de eso, la lluvia los estaba congelando. Lo que un poco de orgullo le podría hacer a un par de amigos...


It's cold outside

Este fic participa en la 'Semana Zutara' del fandom de ATLA

* * *

Las gotas se deslizaban lentamente por las hojas de las plantas. Los árboles retorcidos, mojados y oscuros, se veían como espíritus a la poca luz de la fogata.

Zuko pensaba que sus amigos habían exagerado, pero el pantano era un lugar realmente escalofriante.

¿Exactamente en qué universo se le podía llamar a esto "purificación"?

Probablemente eran cosas de maestros aire. Aang habló de ese lugar como si fuera una especie de lugar sagrado, mientras que vio a Sokka bufar detrás de él cuando salió con el tema.

No tenía nada en contra de la meditación y la iluminación espiritual, pero ¿en serio? Ese lugar se veía horrible, y olía aún peor.

Sokka habría dicho "te lo dije".

Toph lo habría golpeado.

Aang se disculparía por llevarlos a ese lugar.

Lo harían, si estuvieran junto a él.

Pero no era así.

Podrían haber previsto esto, si alguien se hubiese molestado en hablarle del pequeño detalle de que, el el pantano, la gente tiende a...desaparecer.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Katara y él no estarían atrapados en esta situación.

Pensó que podría ser peor. Al menos estaba junto a su amiga. ¿Quién sabe dónde podrían estar los demás?

Aang estaría bien. Ya estuvo en el pantano antes...e incluso pareció disfrutarlo. Pero ese laberinto de vegetación desbordaba de agua. Temía que Toph cayera en ella y se ahogara. Sola. Sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla, o siquiera escucharla.

También temía que Sokka actuara como...bueno...como Sokka.

Una gota cayó en su frente. Frunció el ceño. Maldita lluvia. Se alegraba de que al fin acabara. No se sorprendió de que el clima el un pantano fuera terrible. Y al ser un maestro fuego muy temperamental, la tempestad de más de seis horas casi lo volvió loco.

Katara no decía nada cuando él murmuraba maldiciones a la lluvia, como un anciano malhumorado. Y por su semblante, tuvo la sensación de que ella no le hablaría por un tiempo.

Ni se molestó en preguntar. Lo había ignorado desde que Mai y él se reconciliaron...¿o después de que decidió dejar a Azula con vida? No estaba seguro. Pero sabía que ninguna era una buena razón para enojarse. Mai era su novia; ella y Katara se habían llevado bastante bien, si no recordaba mal. Y Azula estaba en la Nación del Fuego, bajo la custodia de su tío y decenas de guardias. No había de que preocuparse.

Le preguntó varias veces, a lo que ella respondía que todo estaba bien. Además, Katara tiene asuntos que no lo involucran. Tal vez pasó algo en la Tribu Agua, o ella y Aang discutieron.

Frotó sus manos. La fogata era lo suficientemente grande, pero la lluvia los tomó desprevenidos. Se mojaron de pies a cabeza antes de encontrar esa pequeña cueva; de la cual caían gotas constantemente. Ya quería que cayera la noche para descansar, y al amanecer podrían salir a buscar al resto.

Un suave castañeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su lado. Katara estaba temblando. La vio apretar la mandíbula para evitar castañear.

Se sorprendió al verla. Ella y su hermano crecieron en el Polo Sur; ¿pero un poco de agua fría la hacía temblar? La idea rozó lo ridículo para el maestro. Era verdad que la temperatura descendió a medida que la noche los cubrió, pero podía soportarlo.

Tal vez era por ser un maestro fuego. O quizás ella perdió la costumbre de sentir el frío en su piel, al haber viajado por más de un año a través del mundo.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

"Por supuesto que no". La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que tenía frío. A veces era más testaruda que él.

Pero su orgullo no haría que su amiga pasara frío. La idea de ir al pantano era tratar de mejorar como personas, ¿verdad?

Tomó la manta que aún acababa de secarse junto al fuego. Se sentó junto a Katara y los cubrió a ambos con ella.

La maestra agua no se veía muy feliz.

-Te dije que no tengo...

-Lo sé - la interrumpió -. Pero yo tengo frío. ¿Te molesta?

Lo miró por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a mirar la fogata. Zuko lo tomó como una respuesta positiva.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso. Pero era claro que ambiente se había aligerado.

Zuko escuchó un suave ronquido junto a su hombro. Giró para ver a Katara dormida bajo la manta. Sonrió. Parecía una niña, en lugar de la valiente muchacha que resultó ser.

Con ese pensamiento resonando en su mente, Zuko se acomodó junto a Katara; y finalmente, al saber que ella estaba a salvo, se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, ese fue mi fic para la semana Zutara. La verdad que la melosidad no es lo mío (tal vez se refleje con este fic), pero es lo primero que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en esta pareja. Lamento si es muy corto, pero si hacía algo más elaborado...bueno...¡se me pasaría la semana entera!

Aún así, gracias por perder tu tiempo leyéndola ;) siéntete libre de dejar un comentario hablando de lo horriblemente azucarado que fue el final (y ni siquiera los hice besarse. Muajajajajaja).

Saludos :)


End file.
